Abree (QueenofSwords)
Abree, otherwise known as QueenOfSwords, Creeper, QoS, or Queen, is RequitedSilence 's (ex?) girlfriend. She, like the bloggers, is haunted by Assume, and it was through her that Requited "met" him. Her memory has twice been wiped by Assume , the second time allegedy eradicating all remaining feelings that she had for Req. Abree is known for being violent and dangerous. Pre-EI events Abree was Req's girlfriend in high school with a hometown of Utica . Near the end of their final year, Abree began to show symptoms of being possessed by Assume. (If her diary is to be believed, despite the fact that it is widely regarded as fake, she bet Assume through her cousin Bobby when she was young.) Abree was badly injured, though whether it was by her own hand or Assume's is unknown, and ended up in the hospital, which is presumably when she made her deal with Assume, who "saved" her. She thereafter regarded Assume as her personal god. She was released from the hospital and disappeared shortly before graduation, leaving behind bloody sheets and a broken window. Req was briefly suspected of murdering her, and she was presumed dead. As QueenOfSwords/Creeper Abree discovered the blog and posed for awhile as a reader by the name of QueenOfSwords, acting on Assume's orders. She was also nicknamed Creeper when she began breaking in to Req's house, searching for something. "Creeper" attacked Req on one occasion, hitting him over the head with a frying pan, but saved his life after Assume had slashed his wrists (much to Assume's chagrin). Having located her "diary", Abree tracked down VioletProcess and planted it in her house, killing one of Req's friend in order to obtain a vehicle. This notebook was later sent to one of the readers. Soon afterwards, her identity was revealed. Abree was also found to be jealous of Vi for what she perceived to be Violet having won Req's affections, suggesting that some feelings for Req still lingered. Several weeks later, Abree and Req met again face to face for the first time, Abree's exact intentions unknown. Unfortunately, Abree was possessed by Assume, and ended up being restrained. Despite what ended up being a painful night (Req went lala and stuck her full of thumbtacks) Abree and Req gradually reconciled, though Abree still considered leaving because she believed herself to be a danger to his safety. This brief period of peace between them ended when Assumed Req is alleged to have killed her mother and burned their house down. Abree read the news, and, upon a distressed Req's return, refused to go with him and attacked him with a knife (though this is believed to be Assume's doing). Req fled, and ended up staying with another ex of Abree's, Matt. Despite repeated warnings from Req not to tell her, Abree eventually learned where Req was living. Abree went to the house and ended up pushing Matt out the window. Req, in the meantime, was possessed by Assume and ended up in a coma. Matt tracked down Abree with a group of friends. Abree attacked them in order to escape. Upon learning that Req's brain was shutting down, Abree decided to return to Utica and thus to Assume in the hopes that Assume would spare his life. She last appeared in the shoutbox , hallucinating, Assume having once again wiped her memory and presumably about to torture her. Queen and onwards Abree reappeared several weeks later, lurking the chatroom but not saying anything, posting a picture of shatterd hearts on Valentine's Day on the forum. Req, meanwhile, experienced his hallucination, in which he believed that Abree spoke to him in the chat, telling him that she knew where Matt was, Matt having disappeared a week or so previously. Drunk, Req went out to the woods, but could not find anyone, then returned to the house to find Abree there - or so he believed. In the hallucination Abree shot Req through the heart. A week or two later, Abree showed up and tried to shoot him for real. Fortunately, Req was wearing a bulletproof vest, and escaped. Abree came to the Shoutbox and declared that Abree was dead, and that she was the new and improved version, calling herself "Queen". Queen also claimed (falsely) that she had Req captive, nd that he meant nothing to her anymore. After Assume "borrowed" all the bloggers, Queen sent an email to Matt, who had since returned, telling him to come meet her alone to get "his friend" - presumably Req - back. A few days later, the true Abree returned to the Shoutbox. The night that Matt was supposed to go to meet Queen, Abree appeared in the chat. On Req's Skype account, Assume warned the readers to keep Abree distracted if they wanted to save their "little friend". The readers complied, which unforunately gave Assume the time to take over Abree and decalred that she would no longer be a threat to either side. She is currently presumed dead.